Farm Boy and City Girl
by KittyCatYugi
Summary: I'm Sam and I live in the city. I'm Danny and I live in the country. Live two different types of lifestyles but we still end up meeting. But now my family wants to take Danny's farm away.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the city. This is where I live I live with my mom my dad and my grandmother and the couple Butlers and Maids but that's not the point my mom and my dad are extremely rich I don't remember what they do but I really don't care it's not like I'm taking over their business even though they want me to my name is Sam Manson born and raised rich and in a busy City I was surprised when my mom told me we're going to the country "What?" I asked my mom "Yes Samantha we are going to the Countryside" my mother said not looking at me "But why I thought you hate dirt and all that kind of stuff?" I questioned I didn't know what was going through my mom's mind but then my dad came in the room "Honey I can't believe we found this document" my dad said not paying attention to me it's like he doesn't even know I'm there.  
"I know now get your stuff ready Samantha we're leaving" my mother said not looking at me I have no idea what's going on why the countryside?

It was a long drive I fell asleep 3 hours after being in the car I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up I was in the car for another 2 hours before we made it a small country farmtown name Amity Park?  
It was like 10 in the morning during the summer as we drove through Amity Park everything looked kind of cool.  
We passed by all natural Farmers Market called Fentons works? It's a weird name for a farmers Market oh well I'm new here so what do I know.  
We drove out of town and close to almost the middle of nowhere to a farm The car was parked and my mom and dad got out I followed of course My dad knocked on the door and a Lady opened it she had short red brownish hair and wear blue overalls "Hello how can I help you?" the lady said "Hello my name is Pam Manson and this is my husband Jeremy" my mother said that a bit too sweetly Also she didn't introduce me?  
"And our lawyers found the deed to this property so you need to leave" my mother said never looking away from the lady.  
Wait what is my mom doing? She can't do this this where they live I think?  
"There must be a mistake" the lady said with a small smile "There is no mistake ma'am are lawyers found the deed to this place buried in a bunch of documents this place legally belongs to the Manson's" my dad said with a nose up his butt.  
"Would you like to come in?" the lady said "and we can talk about it more when my husband gets back from the farm" the lady continue saying.  
Wait this isn't the farm? I thought to myself As she led us to the living room there was another girl in the house she look just like the older lady just younger and had long orange hair.  
She wore blue headband in her hair a black shirt and light blue yoga pants she's on the couch reading the book when we entered she looked up "Mom what's going on?" The young girl asked "Jazz these are the Manson's they're here to discuss something important with me and your father" the lady I still don't know her name said "Do you want me to go get Dad?" Jazz asked "No dear please just go make some tea for our guests" the lady said and I'm guessing her daughter Jazz went to the kitchen to make some tea I think I'm not quite sure I'm confused I don't even know what's going on anymore not that I knew in the first place We all sat down and we all talk well the grown talked about stuff I just stood in the corner and listened.  
I learned the lady was named Maddie and that's her daughter Jazz and then last name is Fenton.  
We drink tea and eat some cookies and then a fat guy came in he had black hair on top and white hair on the bottom he wore orange overalls and was covered in mud? Gross "Maddie the pigs are all clean, The Stables are poop free, the hay barrels been moved from one side to the other and the gutters are clean" the man came in shouting why is he yelling? "Jack please use your inside voice we have guests" Maddie said "Guest?"Jack said "This is my husband Jack and now that he's here we can talk about the deed you found?" Maddie said with a bit worried "Yes we shall" my father said I couldn't stand this anymore so I left I went outside to look around. 


	2. Chapter 2

As I looked around outside this place it actually kind of looks beautiful.  
I was too busy looking at the rooster on the roof that I accidentally bumped into someone.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going"I said rubbing my back as I got up.  
"No you're fine I'm just glad i didn't get milk on you" that was a boy's voice? As I looked up and I finally looked at it was a boy he was wearing light blue overalls and a white and red shirt he had black hair and blue eyes and he was carrying two buckets of milk if I heard him right?  
"Are you okay?" He asked I didn't know what to say I was Starstruck if that's the right word to say.  
He was handsome never seen anyone like this in my school back in the city.  
"Hello?" he said with a worried look."I'm sorry I'm being rude my name is Sam what's yours?" I asked which was stupid of me I just say my name? feel like an idiot!  
"Nice to meet you Sam my name is Danny but what are you doing on my farm?" His name is Danny I thought it's a nice name I like that name wait he ask me a question!  
"My family's here something about a deed I don't really know they don't tell me anything" I said with a bored look on my face "I came out here to get away from all the adult talk" I said looking back towards the house.  
"So what do you do here?" I asked him with a smile wanting to get to know him better "Just a little of this and a little of that. I mostly milk the cows and feed the animals help my dad clean and fix stuff like the roof and doors.  
But my favorite thing to do is going to the market with my mom.  
It's fun to see people smile when they get a firstly red apple." Danny said explaining what he does around here "Samantha!" That was my mom I hope everything's okay?  
"I think I should go back to the house?" I looking back to Danny "I should go to" Danny said as he puts the buckets down.  
"Please let's talk about this" Maddie said with tears in her face.  
"there's no need to talk anymore" my mom said "Samantha let's go we will be coming back soon.  
Remember our deal Fenton we want the money we will see you in two months" my mom said with a smile on her face with that she got in the car aside my dad.  
I look back at Danny he looked confused and angry.  
I didn't want to leave I wanted to get to know him better.  
I looked back to the car as my mom called my name again and with that I got into the car and then we left i wonder what happened when I left the house? 


End file.
